


Jasper's Story

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Pre-Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: A look into Jasper's history including Maria, Peter and Charlotte, finding Alice and tracking down the Cullens. MULTI-CHAPTER. COMPLETE.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on June 28, 2018.
> 
> Here's my new story! :)   
> There are 12 chapter in total.   
> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was too much. It was all too much. Too loud. Too crowded. Too... too... everything. He wanted everyone to be quiet. To stop moving so much. To stop making so much noise. Too much noise. Why was everything so loud? So bright? He just wanted it all to go away. He wanted everybody to just _calm down_.

And as fast as he could snap his fingers, that's exactly what happened. The volume fell to murmurs, the movement stopped as the room settled. The others around him stopped their fighting. They leant against walls, taking seats on the floor as they found themselves engaged in conversations with one another.

He frowned slightly at their suddenly strange behaviour. Too confused to be thankful for the peace. It was as though he had willed them to comply with his whims. The idea was laughable. He couldn't do anything like that.

Could he?

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the notion. He couldn't have done that, surely.

But the idea remained niggling and so he tried something a little different. He turned his attention to a pair seated nearby. _Sad_ , he thought and watched as the person nearest began to cry, her sadness tainted with confusion as she shrugged her shoulders at the questions her acquaintance was asking her.

His chest tightened and he had to fight to keep himself under control as realisation dawned on him. He could make people feel things? And feel what they were feeling? His furrowed brow deepened as his confusion grew stronger and he was about to test his theory again when a presence became known beside him.

He recognised her face from somewhere. He couldn't place where. Her features were clearly Mexican. She was petite, but he could tell she was strong regardless. Her long black hair was hanging by her face as she looked down on him where he was seated on the floor.

"That," She said, crouching so that they were at eye level, "will prove itself useful."

He could feel an odd sensation in his stomach and had to fight back a smile. Amusement, he realised as he caught the twinkle in her uncomfortably red eyes. She was amused.

"Come with me, Major Whitlock." He blinked in surprise at the use of his title before automatically correcting her. It was Jasper. Just Jasper. Only his soldiers called him Major Whitlock. "Jasper, then." She amended easily. "Please, follow me."

He rose to his feet, wondering if the commotion would resume if he left the barn.

It did. The second he had turned his attention away from them the ruckus began again. He rolled his eyes as he followed her. He couldn't, for the... uh... _death_ of him (he hadn't missed his lacking heartbeat), recall her name.

He followed her outside of the barn, noting the two girls following them. He could feel the uncertainty they were feeling as they followed a few steps behind.

"I don't know how much you remember," She began as they entered another, smaller barn next door, "so I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Maria. This is Nettie, and this is Lucy." She gestured to the brunette and the blonde respectively. "I'm going to tell you something now, Jasper. It's going to be difficult for you to believe so I need you to be open minded -,"

Maria was correct. It was hard to believe. And he wouldn't have believed it at all if he hadn't been so sure that _he_ had been the cause of the mood change in the other barn. Which is exactly what he told Maria, Nettie and Lucy.

"Some vampires develop gifts after the change." Maria explained. "Take Walter for example - you'll meet him later. When he was changed he found that he could control the elements. He can make them do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. It seems you have a similar talent but with emotions. I believe that you're an empath, Jasper. One of the strongest I've seen."

Jasper simply nodded in response to Maria's words, a little overwhelmed at everything he had been told. He had been about to say so when Maria gestured towards Lucy.

"Try it." She instructed. "Use your talent to manipulate Lucy."

He did as he was told, following instructions until he had put Lucy through a rigorous emotional workout.

"I've not yet met somebody as in control of their talent while still so young." She noted and he could feel how awed she seemed to be by him.

It was a vaguely familiar feeling. Jasper figured it was related to his time as a soldier, but his memories seemed to be floating just out of his reach and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"If you're this capable as a newborn, imagine how strong you'll be with experience. For now, though, you're going to join Nettie and Lucy, they'll show you how to hunt. Don't be worried," Jasper frowned slightly, wondering if he could make people feel what he was feeling the same way he could feel their emotions and... control them, apparently, "it'll come to you naturally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Small time jump here.

Leaning back against the wooden posts holding the barn up, Jasper folded his arms across his chest. He focused his attention on keeping the atmosphere calm, keeping the newborn vampires that surrounded him dazed. What had started out as a way to give himself some peace was Maria's go-to technique to keep her newborns under control. Jasper had perfected his technique in such a way that when he left the barn, the newborns didn't immediately go back to slaughtering each other.

Maria was happy with that. It meant she didn't have to continuously create more newborns.

Instead, she had Nettie, Lucy, Walter and a few other older vampires work with the newborns, teaching them how to successfully fight.

Meanwhile, Maria would be teaching him.

**JW-JW-JW-JW**

He let out a grunt as his back came into contact with the ground for the fourth time that day. It didn't matter what he did, she always managed to get the upper hand. He watched from his place on the ground as she let out a sigh, dropping her weight onto one leg and folding her arms over her chest.

"This is ridiculous." She stated simply and Jasper could feel the frustration flowing from her and into him. He tried to stop it from overtaking him, but he hadn't quite mastered that yet. "You're supposed to be a soldier. A Major. And yet you can't defend yourself against me?"

"If the Union had been made of vampires, I may stand a chance against you." Jasper stated shortly. "As it is, it wasn't. You could at least try to be understanding."

"Being understanding isn't going to win in a battle, Jasper. Being understanding isn't going to get me my territory." Jasper lifted himself from the ground, unconsciously mimicking Maria's stance. "Again." She demanded and Jasper sighed softly, watching as she put a space between them before taking off at a run. 

Before he could even react, he was sprawled on the floor, a burning sensation in his left shoulder. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he felt tears spring to his eyes, falling before he could do anything to stop them. He forced himself to look at the source of his pain and, even though his vision was blurred by the tears, he could see his arm laying a few centimetres away, completely unattached from the rest of his body.

Maria was standing close to him, a smile that could only be described as smug playing on her lips as she looked down at him.

"You-,"

"Relax." Maria interrupted, rolling her eyes. "It'll go back on." She lowered herself into a crouch beside him and Jasper flinched away as she reached a hand out to touch his face. "You should be grateful. That's nothing compared to what could happen to you if you remain unprepared."

He gasped, hissing as he felt pressure against his injured... stump, and looked over to see Maria lining his arm up with the space it had left behind when it had been yanked from his body. His hiss became a scream as she sunk her teeth into the flesh where the two pieces met, multiple times.

"There. See, I told you it would go back on. It'll ache for a few hours and then al will be fine."

Jasper's mouth opened in disbelief at her nonchalant attitude towards having torn his arm from his body.

"Stop crying." She demanded and Jasper caught her eye, seeing the determination there. "And suck it up. You're going to face worse than that and I don't expect you to be blubbering the entire time."

He watched as she walked away before he allowed himself to drop, lying down on the floor, a hand covering his eyes as he fought to get himself under control.

He thought that the tearing of the limb had been the worst thing he could possibly have to deal with, but Maria proved him wrong - as she had developed a habit of doing. The next time he failed to best her in a sight, she had put him up against another newborn of hers, claiming to want to see how he would fare in a fight against someone else.

It hadn't ended well.

And now Jasper was nursing a number of weeping bite wounds and hoping he had reattached his fingers correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Small time jump here.

Jasper knew that Maria wasn't please with how long it took, but he finally got the hang of fighting. Nobody could best him now, and if they did, they didn't live long enough to celebrate it. Maria wouldn't have anybody better than her second-in-command. That's what he was now. She'd promoted him shortly after he had proven that he could hold his own. Not to mention, his returning grasp on his strategic skill was definitely proving useful.

Jasper liked being second-in-command. Having clear goals and rules. Knowing his place and where he stood. It's what he was used to. And it's what he thrived on. He wasn't too fond of Maria's habit of punishing _him_ when the newborns proved to be too unruly for her liking, however. He did the best he could - he used his gift to keep them calm, to keep them under control; he used fear to get them to follow his instructions without question. But the more newborns Maria added, the harder they were to control.

Which is exactly why he was hovering outside of Maria's quarters, waiting anxiously to see her, to explain why he had needed to kill one of her newborns. To explain why his training had failed and why he hadn't been able to control him.

Jasper jumped when his name was suddenly shouted and he battled to reign in his anxiety so that she couldn't feel it. It was a new trick of his, learning how to monitor his own emotions so that others couldn't feel them. He found it came in very useful.

He took the, admittedly unwanted, invitation and followed the voice. Once in her immediate vicinity, he lowered himself down to one knee, bowing his head as he did so. He tilted it to the side slightly so that she had easy access to his neck. The ultimate sign of respect. A submission.

"Which one?"

Maria's voice was low and dangerous and Jasper already knew that he was going to regret his decision to kill.

"Jerry, ma'am." Jasper answered, keeping his gaze trained on her feet. "Jerry Emery."

"Why?"

"He was belligerent, ma'am. Disobedient. Rude. He would fight my influence. Fight with the others when I averted my gaze for a moment. He was unruly. No amount of trying could get him under control." Jasper paused for a moment, and when Maria didn't speak he continued with the speech he had grown used to delivering. "I failed. My training and my ability wasn't enough to break him. I had to end him instead. I'm sorry, ma'am. I failed."

Maria let out a low growl and Jasper had to force himself not to flinch. He gasped as her hands gripped onto his hair, pulling his head up so fast that he was surprised it hadn't been removed from his body. Her hand came into contact with his cheek as she delivered a sharp slap and Jasper immediately apologised again, attempting to make himself seem smaller, contrite. Hoping to appease her, hoping against hope that she wouldn't-...

Jasper let out a yell as Maria followed her usual routine, snapping his fingers and his wrists before pushing him forwards so he was forced to put his hands out to keep from head butting the ground. His full weight combined with her strength landed onto his broken bones.

"I'm sorry!" He yelped as she placed her foot in the centre of his back, stopping him from standing up, stopping him from escaping. He tried to fight the tears as they came, but he was unable to. He felt Maria grab his leg just beneath the knee and held his breath, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Stop that snivelling." Maria snapped.

The next thing Jasper was aware of was the all-too-familiar burn of a limb being ripped from his body.

A silence overcame him and it took him a moment to realise that Maria had left. He let out a small sigh of relief that quickly transitioned into a sob as he wondered how he was supposed to reattach his leg with a broken wrist and broken fingers that were rapidly healing at the wrong angles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> These are just really to show how horrible Maria is...  
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> There's a larger time jump here. Also, I'm not 100% on the timeline regarding the first battle and when Nettie and Lucy began to show malicious intent towards Maria, so this chapter was played by ear.

Jasper returned his clothing to its usual position before running his hands through his hair, attempting to give it its usual appearance. He turned back to the cot he had risen from moments earlier, seeing Maria lying there in all her glory. He smiled a small smile before searching for his boots to pull them on. That had been fun, and a welcome change to the usual mundanity of his life - but he still had things he needed to do, and newborns would only serve to become restless if unsupervised for too long.

"Have Percy do it." Maria prompted but Jasper shook his head.

"Percy doesn't monitor them close enough. The last time I left Percy in charge, we were two soldiers down. I can't allow that to happen, not after they proved themselves in that battle."

"Our first battle and you lead us to victory." Maria beamed, patting the cot beside her and Jasper took a seat on the edge. "Your planning and preparations certainly showed what you're capable of. The very first time we embark on a battle we not only win the territory but suffer minimal losses. I see big things ahead of you, my Major."

She tugged on the front of his shirt, pulling him closer and then their lips connected. The kiss was brief, but angry, as was all their love. Maria was passionate, and Jasper fed from that.

"Maria..." Jasper pulled back. "No." He shook his head, taking her face in his hands momentarily before standing from the cot. "I can't. If I leave them too long they'll be at each other's throats. There's only so much time they can safely remain in one another's company before tearing each other apart. Later. I promise."

He left them, leaving Maria laying on the cot as he did so.

He was thankful to see that the newborns settled the moment they sensed his presence, the noise he had heard as he'd left Maria's quarters had died down the moment he had stepped into the building without him having to use his gift to get that effect.

He waited until they had all come to stand before him, their feet shoulder width apart, they're hands clasped behind their backs, waiting for him.

"You did well." He stated simply. "You fought hard. And you won. But that doesn't mean we stop training. Those we come across next could have been training twice as hard for twice as long. We have to be prepared for any eventuality. Form a semi-circle." They did as they were told immediately. "When I call your name, step forwards. Donaldson. Cochran. Abbott. Sanders."

Claud Donaldson. Ross Cochran. Walter Abbott. Glen Sanders.

They were his go-to soldiers. They were intelligent and had picked up their training faster than Jasper could ever have expected.

"You will each be assigned a group." He explained as they stepped towards him. "You will train those in your group, how to fight, how to defend, how to outsmart. You will teach them how to use their brains instead of their brawn. When you are told to stop," He addressed the rest of the army, "you STOP. If I hear of any unnecessary injuries or deaths you will live to regret it. Do you understand."

There was a mumbled 'yes' from the entire group. Jasper split the soldiers into four separate groups and sent them off to four separate corners of the barn.

He watched as they immediately got to work, listening to their leaders and following orders. He leant against the wooden pole behind him, his eyes flickering from group to group, following their every move, monitoring.

Once he was certain that they were engrossed enough in their tasks, and that Donaldson, Cochran, Abbott and Sanders had enough control over them, Jasper made his way out of the barn. He had been headed to his own quarters to continue working on battle plans when he watched Nettie and Lucy head over to Maria.

Something about the way they were standing made him uncomfortable and he instinctively made his way towards them.

They took one look at him as he approached and made off in a different direction, which wasn't necessarily unusual. They weren't too fond of him. But this was different. He had caught the tail end of their emotions, the ill intent that he was certain had been aimed towards Maria.

His almost constant frown furrowed deeper as he watched them leave, clinging onto one another's arms as if they would drift apart if not connected.

"May I speak with you?" Jasper gestured towards Maria's own barn as he posed the question and he felt her confusion as she agreed. "I feel I should warn you, Nettie and Lucy were displaying very malicious emotions during your conversation. I'm not certain the origin, but I believed you should be made aware."

He felt a burst of panic from Maria, an emotion he rarely felt from their leader. The flicker of fear in her eyes lasted only a second before it was overtaken by determination.

"You know what you have to do."

Jasper nodded. He knew exactly what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> A different side to Maria featured in this chapter.  
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> There's another large time jump here.

"Good morning, sir," Jasper nodded in response to the greeting he received from the boy who was seated on the floor outside the barn, seemingly drawing pictures in the dirt with his finger. Jasper paused, glancing back at the boy - William, Jasper believed his name was - but the boy was focused on the, admittedly impressive, sketch he was working on in the mud.

Being second-in-command was a lonely job.

He was surrounded by people every day, newborns who looked to him to teach them. He was too respected for the newborns to try and build up relationships with him, however. There was one or two, like William, who would greet him and hold a civil conversation with him but usually they avoided him unless they had no other choice but to speak to him.

Maria kept him company... when she wasn't punishing him.

When she wasn't angry or exacting revenge, Jasper liked spending time with Maria. But she'd been very stressed recently over an upcoming battle and the overwhelming need for more newborns. She'd been so worked up over it recently that she'd given up on trying to find anybody she deemed 'suitable' - instead, she was just changing whoever she came across.

"Sir," Jasper tore his attention from the boy and continued his journey towards the training grounds where a newborn was waiting for him. "There's more newborns in here, sir. What shall we do with them?"

Jasper had been trying as hard as he could to keep up with all the newborns she had been turning, but they were running out of places to keep them. They needed almost constant monitoring and that was hard to do when they were getting overrun with them.

"I'll deal with it, Ollie," Jasper assured him, gesturing for him to let him through. "Go and assist James and Thomas." He absently patted the boy's back as he made his way past him, following his orders. He would have to speak to Maria about this. There was no way she could continue this way.

"What needs to be done, sir?" Was how he was greeted when he entered the training grounds. He took a moment to take in the man before him. Jasper would peg him at 24, perhaps older, maybe younger. He had a certain air about him, a 'get-the-job-done' kind of personality.

"Split them into four separate groups. Have them settle in each of the corners." That was his usual way of controlling them. "You monitor those on this side, I'll monitor the others."

Soon the pair had managed to calm the group of unruly newborns. Jasper used his gift to monitor the emotional atmosphere and keep everybody relaxed.

"You never told me," He began, but was interrupted.

"It's Peter."

Jasper frowned. Could this newborn read minds? He was about to pose the question when Peter continued.

"I have no specific 'talent'. I just know things."

"You just 'know things'?" Jasper repeated, admittedly amused. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

Jasper let out a low chuckle. A sound he hadn't felt the need to make for a while. He took a seat on the floor at the far end of the barn where he could see each and every newborn and monitor them. He gestured for Peter to join him.

"Thank you for your help, Peter." Jasper acknowledged. "Realistically, you should be in one of these groups. But seeing as you have very good control, I'll let it slide."

The relationship between himself and Peter built up slowly. He trusted the man, saw him as a brother, as a confidant. Maria was happy with Peter, too. She trusted him to get the job done, she trusted his uncanny ability to just know things.

Soon Peter was promoted, moved to position of Jasper's assistant. They worked well together, Maria couldn't see a reason why not to put that to use.

Jasper taught Peter everything he needed to know. He gave him one on one training so he'd stand more of a chance against the newborns.

And Peter accepted him. He accepted every part of him. Even The Major. The Major was an alter personality Jasper had created when the abuse Maria forced him to endure became too much for him to cope with. The Major took it instead. The Major was the complete opposite of Jasper - he was violent, mean. He enjoyed causing pain and fear. The only person truly spared from the wrath of the Major was Peter who had somehow managed to figure out how to calm the feral vampire inside of Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> There's another large time jump here.

He was lonely again. The pain somehow worse than the healing injuries he was currently nursing. Maria was furious with him. She’d thrown him to the newborns, letting them have their way with him as punishment for not only letting a newborn go, but for letting Peter go too.

He’d had no choice.

Which wasn’t quite true, actually. There was plenty he could have done. He could have chased the pair down, could have ordered Peter to submit and punished him for daring to run away. He could have killed the newborn. Sure, she was stronger and faster… but he was Jasper. And he hadn’t gotten as far as he had by being a pushover. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Peter had been nothing but good to him. Who was Jasper to keep him away from his mate?

Jasper would take the punishments over and over as long as it meant that Peter and Charlotte were happy and free.

It had taken some time, but Jasper had managed to convince Maria that Peter’s combat abilities were something that they needed to cherish and preserve. The newborn was a very skilled fighter, and even though Jasper knew he disliked the violence, he knew that Peter could easily defend them all if necessary.

Because of this, Peter had managed to survive his three years as a vampire. Jasper was aware that Peter felt as though he owed him, Peter knew that the only reason he was still alive was because of Jasper. Therefore, he had felt as though he owed him and would do everything he could to keep Jasper happy. Including killing the newborns. He didn’t care much for them, Jasper could feel that his apprentice had become indifferent to their loss just like Jasper and Maria. It was just an easy way to get rid of a nuisance. That was until it came time to kill Charlotte.

After working for Maria for so long, Jasper had learned how to file through the newborns. Useless. Potentially useful. Definitely useful. Must keep. Usually Maria was pretty good at choosing humans with skills in their human life, but she’d grown bored of that and now gathered whoever she could. She needed her army. She needed it big. Strong. Powerful.

He had seen nothing remarkable from the newest group of newborns. No talents that stood out. No skills that could be useful. Which was why he was confused when Peter took him aside and suggested preserving some newborns. Jasper’s answer was immediate. He didn’t make those decisions, he only followed orders and it would be overstepping his bounds to question Maria’s decision.

“Is everything okay?” He inquired with a frown as he felt Peter’s agitated response to his words. Peter’s simple grunt hadn’t been very convincing, but Jasper didn’t press the matter. They’d been in this army a long time, and it was wearing on all of them except for Maria. Peter disliked fighting – Jasper had been trying to get him to overcome his opposition to their fighting because he knew that if Maria picked up on it, Peter wouldn’t stay alive for much longer. But Jasper had witnessed the effect the violence was having on his friend. He’d seen the tears, helped him through it, taken the guilt from him. Praying the whole while that Maria didn’t notice.

As time passed, Peter began to grow more and more frantic and anxious. Again he had come to Jasper and tried to talk him into saving some newborns.

“Relax.” Jasper soothed, instinctively placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder and pumping him with serenity. “We’ve plenty of time. I’ll speak to Maria.”

He had assumed, on feeling Peter’s distress, that he was concerned about the up and coming battle. When Jasper had spoken to Maria, however, she had told him that they had enough with three permanent vampires. Jasper could understand why she didn’t want another situation like the one with Nettie and Lucy on her hands, but he had to admit that he though keeping older, better disciplined vampires would work in their favour. But Maria didn’t want discipline. She wanted speed. She wanted strength.

It wasn’t until the night of the purge that Jasper truly understood. Peter had been very anxious all day, on the brink of panic, begging Jasper to let him keep one or two. But Jasper couldn’t. They had their orders, Maria said all had to go. Jasper had immediately felt the dread his friend was feeling, seeing the tears well up in Peter’s eyes and he furrowed his brow, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Jasper smoothed out the emotion, momentarily giving Peter a one armed squeeze. Wondering it the guilt of the purge was getting too much for him.

He’d felt Peter panic double that night as the line grew shorter and shorter.

He’d been unable to calm him down.

And then he’d felt it. The flush of love. The urge of protection. And he finally understood.

Peter had found his mate.

And his mate was in the line to be slaughtered.

“RUN!” Peter roared as Charlotte stepped into the room and Jasper watched as Peter took off after her. He should have given chase, but how could he deny Peter happiness when Peter had been so good to him for the past three years? What kind of friend would that make him?

So he let out a resolved sigh, accepting whatever punishment Maria believed acceptable and continued on with slaughtering the newborns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Sorry it’s so short.

Maria was furious with him, and she was not scared of letting him know it. Multiple times he had needed to reattach his limbs. But he couldn’t care less. He could deal with the pain. Peter was with his mate. He would be happy, and that’s all that was important. A few lost limbs and broken bones were nothing compared to the misery he knew Peter would be feeling if he’d been forced to murder his mate.

Maria’s other emotions were troubling, however.

He recognised them from the situation with Nettie and Lucy, and he was not about to let her dispose of him the same way he had disposed of them.

He knew she could do it. Her vampires were physically more imposing than him. Stronger. Faster. He knew that he had no choice but to act first. If he was going to survive, he needed to kill Maria before she had the chance to kill him.

He wasn’t keen on the idea. Maria had been the only person who had mattered to him for a long time. The only person who had shown him love.

But he had no choice.

He had survived this long. Lived through multiple wars. Attacked by numerous newborns. He was not about to let them kill him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Jasper felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time as he took in the sight before him. A lump jumped to his throat and tears sprang to his eyes as he stood speechless in the middle of his quarters, staring at the man standing in front of him.

He came back.

Peter came back to him.

He immediately bowed his head, wiping the tears of venom before they had the chance to fall and sobering himself up.

“It’s been too long,” Peter whispered and he seemed almost as choked up as Jasper was. “Five years I left you here. I can only apologise. But I’m here now. I’m here to tell you of the life we’ve found, the life away from this army. In the North, vampires co-exist happily. Occasionally we bump into others of our kind, rarely are they volatile. You should join us, Jasper. We’d like for you to join us.”

Jasper didn’t even need to think. He immediately took the offer. He rounded his things up as inconspicuously as he could and followed Peter from the place that had been his life for so long. If Maria wanted an army so badly, she’d have to learn to control it by herself.

“I’m surprised,” Peter began as the pair of them finally settled into a walk, far enough away now to not have to worry about Maria following them. “I was expecting you to put up a fight. I was prepared to have to persuade you.”

“It’s not like it was anymore, Peter. Maria’s worse than ever. She’s angry. Distrustful. She’s was plotting the kill me. And I, her. You couldn’t have come at a better time.”

“We could go back.” Peter offered. “Destroy her so we don’t risk her tracking us down.”

“It won’t be necessary.” Jasper assured him, squeezing his shoulder. “She’ll be happy to have me away. She won’t follow us.”

Jasper soon settled into life with Peter and Charlotte. They had a small cottage up North where they lived. They moved Jasper into the spare bedroom and they all got along well. He and Charlotte built up a friendship, and Jasper apologised for being prepared to kill her.

They travelled together for a while, always making their way back to the cottage.

Then one day, Peter sat Jasper down.

“I hope you don’t think I’m crossing any lines,” Peter began as they took a seat on the sofa, “but I can’t help but notice how miserable you’ve been. I was hoping that having you join us would make you happier, but it hasn’t. Charlotte and I have been keeping an eye on you, to try and find the cause. We’ve noticed that you’re always feeling worse after you feed.”

Jasper nodded thoughtfully. He’d been hoping to figure out the cause of his depression, too.

And so Jasper tried to withhold feeding. But he could only go so long without sustenance.

“I wish I could help.” Peter apologised one night when Jasper had once again failed to withhold hunting. “But there’s nothing I can do.”

“Peter,” Jasper began, and then he reached out to take Peter and Charlotte’s hand. “Charlotte, I am, and forever will be, grateful to the both of you. For rescuing me. For helping me. But I think it would be best for all of us if I move on. We’ll stay in touch. I’m sure Peter will know where I am if you want to find me. But I can’t stay here knowing how much I’m affecting you.”

Jasper declared his love for his friends, and took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Sorry it’s so short.

1948.

He’d been travelling alone for a while, now. Occasionally Peter and Charlotte would appear and keep him company for a few days, but most of the time he was on his own. Glancing around him, he noted the funny looks the humans were giving him and ducked into a nearby café to avoid the falling rain. It didn’t bother him, of course. But humans tended to think it was strange if he stood outside in the pouring rain. They didn’t like it when he acted differently. It scared them.

He took a sat near the window, near the exit just in case he needed to get out. He toyed with the menu from the table, pretending to look at it and trying to ignore his thirst. His eyes were dark enough to not stand out, but that meant that he was thirsty. He had to admit that the thought of being stuck in a tiny café surrounded by humans whilst he was thirsty worried him.

He’d just got himself settled when the seat opposite was suddenly occupied. He knew, just by looking at her, that this little… thing before him wasn’t a human.

He wasn’t sure what she was, though.

He was almost certain that she was like him… but her _eyes_. They were such a colour that he had never seen before.

An odd golden colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Sorry it’s so short.

“You’ve kept me waiting a long time,” The tiny creature in front of him greeted and Jasper immediately apologised for the inconvenience he had inadvertently caused. She beamed at him, holding out her dainty hand for him to shake. He took it tentatively in his larger, scarred one, giving it a small shake. “I’m Alice.”

“Major Jasper Whitlock, ma’am.”

They both looked up as a too-cheery waitress appeared with a mug of foul-smelling liquid, telling the little pixie before him that she had left it at the counter.

Jasper turned his nose up at the black liquid in the mug, and Alice let out a bell-like tinkle of a laugh causing Jasper to smile against his will.

“It’s coffee. Tastes disgusting. But it makes me seem human.”

“What… are you?” Jasper asked, the question feeling strange on his tongue.

“The same as you.”

“But your eyes…”

He trailed off as Alice nodded.

“My family. Well, my future family, that is. _Our_ future family, I suppose. That is… if you want.” Alice stumbled over her words and Jasper frowned slightly. She shook her head slightly before she continued, clearly trying to sort through her thoughts. “We’re vegetarians.”

“Vegetarians?”

“We only eat animals.”

Jasper felt himself chuckle slightly as the tiny vampire used the antonym of a vegetarian to describe her diet.

“When I say ‘future’ family,” She continued, seeming hesitant. “I mean. Well, it’s not like I can see the future or anything. I’m… I’m just a little intuitive, I guess.”

Alice seemed a little glum for a moment, but it didn’t last long and soon she was holding out her hand towards him again.

“Will you join me?”

And Jasper took her outstretched hand unthinkingly and as he did so he felt something he had never felt before.

He felt Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Sorry it’s so short.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Alice’s reprimand had been soft, lovingly spoken like everything Alice said to him, but it struck a nerve and, before he had the chance to react; tears had sprung to his eyes, falling down his cheeks. He felt himself tense, waiting for the repercussions of daring to show such a weakness as he fought to get himself under control. But repercussions didn’t come. A sense of concern (something Jasper had been learning to understand) overwhelmed him and little Alice appeared in his lap where he sat beneath a tree.

Her fingers wiped his tears away, but she made no attempt to make him stop.

“You didn’t let me down, you fool,” Alice straddled his lap, and he felt himself being pulled towards her until their chests were resting against one another and then she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him. He returned the embrace without thinking, burying his head into the crook of Alice’s neck as he did so. “You’ve been doing so well, Jasper. Don’t let one little slip throw your confidence. Nobody said it was going to be easy.”

Jasper felt himself nod in agreement. Alice had warned him that there were going to be bumps along the way. He just hadn’t expected there to be quite so many. This wasn’t the first time he had lost control. It wasn’t the first time he had taken an innocent life. It wasn’t the first time he had let Alice down.

He felt Alice’s arms tighten around him again before she pulled back from the embrace, placing her hands on either side of his face and holding his head so he had no choice but to look in her eyes.

And then he felt her lips press against his. He could feel her love pouring into him as she did so and responded easily.

“Better?” She asked when she pulled back eventually and Jasper nodded his head. He felt her wipe away the excess tears but was grateful to find that they’d stopped falling now. “Let’s rest. We’ve a long way to go, still.”

Jasper complied, letting her cuddle up to him, laying against his chest with her arms wrapped around him.

A moment later he felt her small body tense, a sense of anxiety overcoming her and Jasper knew exactly what was coming next. Her face took on a dazed expression for a few beats and then Alice settled against him again, the usual feeling of uncertainty that followed a vision permeating the air. He’d asked her about it before. Asked her about why her visions made her feel so anxious regardless of what she saw in them. She didn’t know. Apparently it was something she’d always felt, that her visions were bad even when they showed something good.

He’d dropped the subject, sensing that it was a difficult subject for his little pixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoy it.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Sorry it’s so short.

1950.

He could feel the almost overwhelming excitement coming from Alice as they each took a deep breath, preparing to break through the barrier of the trees and introduce themselves to the coven – _family,_ he corrected mentally – that they had spent so much time searching for. Jasper squeezed Alice’s hand, waiting for her signal and, when she nodded, they stepped out from between the trees. The sun had long set and the night would soon be turning to morning, but Alice was certain that it was now that they needed to arrive.

He kept a tight hold on Alice’s hand, hoping to tether her to him, to stop her from running off into the arms of the family they had spent two years searching high and low for.

Standing before them were three vampires. The leader – Carlisle. The leader’s wife – Esme, the lady with caramel coloured hair. And the only other female vampire, their ‘daughter’ – Rosalie. The former two were watching them with bemused, intrigued expressions. The latter seemed indifferent. Staring at her nails, her blonde hair falling to make a curtain, she paid little attention to them as they crossed the large land the Cullen Clan owned to meet them.

Carlisle stepped forwards, his arms spread in a welcoming gesture as he greeted them.

The pleasantries passed quickly, and Alice had gotten away from his grip, throwing herself into Carlisle’s arms. Jasper’s unbeating heart had fallen into his stomach at the sight but the leader simply laughed at his pixie’s exuberance and returned the embrace. Esme had been equally as fond of Jasper’s little mate, and surprisingly welcoming to Jasper despite the scars that littered his body. Scars he knew people viewed with fear.

All except Rosalie, who was cold towards him. But he didn’t feel quite so bad about that when he saw that Rosalie behaved that way with everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. And thank you for all of the reviews.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.   
> There's plenty more stories on my page, I'd love it if you could check them out and leave a review or two :)   
> ibelieveinguardianangels

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


End file.
